Cartel de virgen
by SKSJtwo
Summary: Kagura solo sabe una cosa. Si el cuatro ojos iba a ponerse buenísimo y alborotar todas sus hormonas, al menos tendría que hacerse cargo también de ello. -Spoilers del manga-


¡Hola a todos! Traigo un pequeño oneshot a este grandioso fandom. Sinceramente, soy muy nueva en este anime/manga, y me adentré en él por influencia de mi beta (no me arrepiento de nada) así que, bueno, decidí darle a ella un pequeño regalito, ya que no hay prácticamente nada de su OTP. Por ser la mejor beta del mundo, por comprenderme y apoyarme en mis lapsos de falta de inspiración. Y, aunque sé que no tienes una cuenta aquí, bien que lees :v así que, ¡Te quiero mucho Javi!

* * *

 _ღ Advertencias.-_ Como ya dije, soy nueva, así que disculpen si existe demasiado OOC. También, debo advertir que contiene un pequeño spoiler del manga, y muchas malas palabras kkk También debo admitir que tuve influencia de varios fanfics que leí en ésta misma plataforma, así que si les molesta, no dudaré en borrarlo. No busco enfadar a nadie, así que bueno, eso...

* * *

® Disclaimer. - Gintama y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Hideaki Sorachi, a editorial Shüeisha y Shönen Jump, y a estudios Sunrise. Solo escribo con el fin de entretener.

* * *

 ** _ღ Cartel de virgen ღ_**

Kagura sabe que verlo de esa forma está mal. Lo sabe y no le importa y, joder, no va a importarle en el futuro tampoco porque - _vaya mierda_ \- no hay nada ilegal en lo que hace. Que mirar no es delito, y eso ella lo sabe bien, y va a mirar entonces, porque puede, y porque se le da la gana - _y nadie les ponía restricción a sus deseos_ \- y también porque el otro está más bueno que el sukonbu - _¡Sí, maldición! ¡Lo está!_ -y a Kagura se le vuelve agua la boca.

El objeto de sus deseos voltea entonces, discutiéndole algo a Gintoki, que devora chocolates como si no hubiera un mañana, y a la joven yato se le detiene el corazón entonces, y no sabe cómo - _realmente le queda la duda, pero no va a preguntarlo_ \- el cuatro ojos puede lucir atractivo incluso sosteniendo una escoba. Y _casi se siente envidiosa_ de una escoba, y quiere gritarle a Shimpachi que la sostenga del mismo modo - _joder, que puede incluso agitarla si se le da la gana también-_ pero no va a hacerlo _-no con Gin-Chan ahí-_ que ella no es una exhibicionista _-no aún-_ y el idiota porta-gafas no parece interesado tampoco.

Se remueve en el sofá, y el líder de la yorozuya protesta, y a ella _le da igual,_ que podría echarlo abajo de una patada si quisiera _-_ que puede respetarlo _, pero nunca tanto-_ y el mayor lo sabe, porque chista los labios y vuelve a su labor de comer chocolate e ignorarla.

―Gin-san, no molestes a Kagura -Incluso su voz le resulta sexi a la más joven, _y malditas fueran sus hormonas_ , ella estaba a punto de saltarle encima y quitarle el envoltorio de "virgen" de una buena vez. Pero no puede hacerlo con Gin-chan ahí, y joder -¡Joder!- que alguien le diera agua con hielo de una buena vez. ― ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer algún trabajo?

―Ya estamos haciendo uno.

―Gin-san, no puedes seguir haciendo que Kanna y Tamako trabajen por nosotros. ―Ellos están hablando de su hija y de la mini-Tama, y mierda, a Kagura _debería_ interesarle el tema, pero, _vaya,_ la ropa de Shimpachi se había movido al protestar este y joder _-enserio, ¡Qué mierda de vida! –_ su piel parecía perfecta, que a Kagura se le antojaba ya más que el sukonbu, incluso. Y estaba tan jodida por sus hormonas. -Mucho menos enviarlas solas a hacer tus trabajos.

―No están solas. Sadaharu fue con ellas.

―El cuatro ojos tiene razón-aru ―Lo ataca, arrebatándole a su tutor y padre adoptivo el chocolate de las manos -que, si no sujeta algo luego, le saltará encima a Shimpachi, _y sabe que lo hará_ \- y lo devora ante los ojos impotentes del mayor. ―Gin-chan, ve por tu nieta. ―El otro la mira entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiado, dándole luego disimuladas miraditas a Shimpachi, _¡Carajo_! ¡Que ella no iba a violarlo! -no aún- y parece que el líder va a discutirle algo, como si no confiara en ella para quedarse a solas con el cuatro ojos - _y tiene motivos para desconfiar-_ pero a Kagura le ofende de igual modo. ¡Que la menor de edad es ella, joder!

―Ellas conocen el camino de regreso.

― ¡Gin-san!

―Entonces ve tú, Patsuan

― ¡Ya! No seas vago-aru. Le diré a papi que haces trabajar a su nieta-aru.

―Vale, vale, joder. ¿No van a dejarme comer chocolate en paz? ―Gintoki vuelve a mirarla y suspira, que se le da bien hacer eso, volteando luego hacia el mayor de sus hijos adoptivos -y Gin-chan lo sobreprotege, vaya que lo hace- haciéndole señas con las manos ―No vayan a causar un desastre en mi ausencia.

Kagura le da una mirada de _"puedes ir largándote de una buena vez"_ pero su compañero de la yorozuya, al contrario del líder, no parece notarla. Y está bien así, porque no está en los planes de la yato iniciar una pelea ahora que ha ganado el sofá solo para ella. Pero está tan dispuesta y necesitada de compartirlo con el porta-gafas - _y la cama, y el armario, y el futón de Gin-chan, ¡Joder! Que incluso compartiría la ducha con él, no era exquisita en ese punto_ \- que las piernas le tiemblan y todo se le eriza, se le humedece, - _y qué putada-_ Shimpachi no se da por enterado.

Sigue moviendo esa maldita escoba, y a Kagura se le está haciendo agua nuevamente la boca al mirar su espalda - _que quién sabe cuándo se volvió tan amplia_ \- y le dan ganas de saltarle encima y arañarlo _-y besarlo, y tocarlo, ¡Y violarlo, joder! –_ cruza las piernas, subiéndosele el vestido por el movimiento, más él sigue dándole la espalda _-que, aunque sea atractiva, Kagura quiere que la mire ¡demonios! –_ sin prestarle mayor atención. Y está a punto de gritar de la pura frustración.

―Shimpachi, tengo calor-aru ―Le suelta de pronto, porque parece que él no va a apartarse de la escoba - _Kagura está tan celosa de un artefacto inanimado-_ y el tiempo se le agota a la de cabellos bermellón.

―Kagura-chan, yo no controlo el… ―Voltea finalmente, y pura satisfacción le recorre las venas a la joven al verlo tragar, que no podía ser inmune a su encanto _¡Joder!_ Que no solo ella iba a estar babeando. No hace el intento de acomodar la falda de su vestido, enseñando toda la piel que le resultaba posible _-Ella está buenísima, sí que lo estaba, y él iba a tener que aceptarlo, y disfrutarlo-_ y la piel perfecta enrojece al verla. ― ¿Q-Qué haces Kagura-chan?

―Me refresco-aru ―Y va a acariciarse un pecho, que ya son grandes, lo suficiente para que las manos de él los acojan a la perfección, y el cuerpo le tiembla de la anticipación por tenerlo bajo suyo - _y encima, y detrás, y delante también, ¿Por qué no? Que, si Kagura va a saborearlo, iba a hacerlo completo-_ se estremece de solo pensarlo. ― ¿Me das una ducha-aru?

Shimpachi tartamudea algo _-ella no le da importancia, ¿Quién lo haría?-_ retrocediendo los pasos que Kagura se le acerca, hasta que finalmente la pared tras suyo lo detiene. Y la joven yato aprovecha entonces para meterle mano bajo la ropa, acariciando su clavícula, acercándosele tanto que ya ni sabe dónde termina uno y empieza el otro _-y está dispuesta a pegarse aún más, ¡Joder, que si lo está!-_ y lo besa entonces. Lo besa porque quiere, y porque puede. Y porque, de ambos, la ilegal sería ella, y desea a Shimpachi, _que lo desea más que al sukonbu_ , y para ella el otro está buenísimo. Y va a tenerlo. Y él va a tenerla.

Y van a tenerse, porque es lo que corresponde que, si vas a despertar las hormonas de una adolescente, ¡Vas a hacerte responsable también, demonios!

Y deja de besarlo el tiempo suficiente para meterle mano en el _lugar justo_ que a ella más le interesa, casi ronroneando contra él, volviendo a succionar sus labios y sus suspiros _-y si alguien va a profanar ese cuerpo virgen va a ser ella_ \- y casi sonríe cuando las manos del cuatro-ojos se aferran a su cintura _-puede tocarla donde se le de la gana, que no va a quejarse por ello-_ y descienden luego hasta su trasero. _¡Ahí lo tienes chico! ¡Zona correcta!_ La empuja contra él, y sus caderas encajan tan perfectamente - _¡Joder! ¡Que lo hacen de forma exacta!-_ y siente que la respiración se le detiene.

Lo quiere ya, ¡Lo necesita ya!

― ¡Ka-Kagura-chan! ―Lo lanza al sofá, y no hay delicadeza en sus movimientos, pero es que ella está desesperada, y necesita aprovechar el tiempo _-y lo quiere dentro de ella, de todos los lugares que él pudiera llenar, y no va a soltarlo hasta que esto se cumpla-_ porque Gin-chan y las niñas pueden volver pronto, y Kagura va a arrebatarle la virginidad a Shimpachi antes de que el samurái mayor pueda llegar a defenderlo. ―No, no deberíamos…

― ¡Vamos a hacerlo-aru! ¡Vas a profanarme, mierdita! ¡Que, si vas a ponerte así de bueno en dos años, entonces vamos a aprovecharlo-aru!

Y el otro parece tan sorprendido por sus palabras _-que no debería estarlo, porque lo de que estaba buenísimo no era en broma-_ que ni parpadea cuando las piernas de Kagura atrapan su cuerpo, anclándolo en el sofá, casi gimiendo de aprobación ante la presión perfecta que se ejercía en el punto exacto de su cuerpo _-y alguien debió decirle que iba a sentirse así de bien, que hubiera violado antes al cuatro-ojos-_ y Shimpachi parecía tan dispuesto a cooperar ahora.

¡Joder, sí! ¡Él va a hacérmelo ahora!

El pensamiento vuelve a hacerla estremecer.

Y se prepara, y lo acaricia, y lo toca, y demonios, ¡Que buen cuerpo tiene, también! Y sus hormonas claman por el alivio que él ofrece. Las manos masculinas masajean sus pechos, y ella se mueve, se mueve y se refriega, y está a punto de ronronear nuevamente - _y vamos a hacer esto hasta que se acabe el mundo, y vas a llenarme de hijos si es necesario-_ y la temperatura aumenta a su alrededor.

Y la puerta se abre de golpe.

Y que Gin-chan fuera preparando sus últimas oraciones, porque Kagura iba a matarlo.

Y luego terminaría lo que había iniciado. Porque de que iba a quitarle a Shimpachi el cartel de "virgen", ella iba a hacerlo.

* * *

 _ღ Si me sirve de excusa, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este tono. Soy amante del fluff, así que bueno, se hizo lo que se pudo ღ_


End file.
